My Savior
by LexiLex21
Summary: The story of a life long on and off romance between Alison and Emily…what would have happened if they hadn't met in Rosewood but rather a place where no one knew Alison? Would things really be different between them?
1. Cape May (Intro)

1 - Cape May

I really loved going to Cape May every year during my summer vacation, but this year was different. Why? This year, we were moving there. I was leaving my kingdom in Rosewood to come to a new town where no one knew my name. I would have to start from scratch. Everyone in Rosewood knew that I was the it-girl.. I mean, who could blame anyone for being jealous over me. All the lacrosse boys chased after me and all the girls wanted to be me. What's my name you ask? Alison DiLaurentis. You might have heard that name a lot, but there's a lot more than meets the eye when it comes to me. And here's my story.

"Alison we're all waiting for you, hurry up and finish packing or we'll be late!", my mom shouted from the stairway downstairs. My mom's name is Jessica and she had just lost her teaching job at Hollis, a college in downtown Rosewood. The divorce between her and my dad hit her pretty hard, but I didn't care. She let me do whatever I wanted to do and I took that to my advantage. "Calm down and have a drink mom, isn't that your solution to everything?" I shouted down angrily. I really didn't want to leave Rosewood, but since my dad took the house, we were going to be homeless. Our last resort was to move to Cape May. My mom had bought a 3 bedroom summer house. We used to rent it, but my mom made it official that we were moving there after the nasty divorce. I finished packing all my stuff and hurried downstairs. I walked passed my mom as an angry look took over my pale face. "I hope you know that I hate you for making us move again.", I rolled my eyes and sat in the back seat of the car with my idiot brother Jason. Jason was five years older than me which made him 22 years old. He always visited during his summer break. He went to university to become a fitness trainer - not that I cared.

My mom hired movers to bring our stuff to Cape May. It was a 4 hour drive, the longest 4 hours of my life. "Jason, you smell like beer, is that all you do with your life? Drink? It must run in the family", I said loudly, pushing my long curly blond hair behind my back as I opened my window, plugging my earphones into my iPhone. I hated being a DiLaurentis. My parents had such a bad reputation, which made people talk. After all, maybe moving to Cape May wasn't such a bad idea. A new town, fresh faces... now to only find new followers. Let's hope they're easier to collect here than they were in Rosewood. My mom enrolled me into a private school to make sure I stayed out of trouble. What she doesn't know is that I don't start trouble, trouble usually found me. I fell asleep on the way to Cape May and so did Jason. Even though I hated to admit it, we were very much alike. We both liked being the center of attention. He liked dating younger girls, I liked dating older guys. I guess it was our thing. After arriving in Cape May, I woke up. I looked outside to see what my competition would be.

"Pff, I look better than all of these bitches." I whispered quietly, my mom over-hearing me. "That's something you should keep to yourself, Ali." ,she said while driving to the house. "You don't want last summer's situation to happen again, do you?", I rolled my eyes and put the volume louder on my phone. Last summer, I threw myself at a hot older guy to notice after he got my shirt off, he had a girlfriend. A real bitch. Her name was CeCe Drake. She punched me in the jaw and broke two of my teeth. Let's just say I've had my fair share of punches throughout the years. I just have this thing where a guy is way hotter when he has a girlfriend, which always got me into a lot of trouble. But I wasn't going to change who I was, at least.. I didn't think I was. CeCe lived in Cape May. She always threw badass parties that I'd always try to sneak into, but every time I'd get caught. The bitch had it out for me.

My mom stopped the car at the realtor's office to get the house keys. I stepped out of the car to stretch. Cape May was full of café's and Bistros, and thank god - there was a shopping mall. Maybe I would like it here after all. I looked around town, scoping out the competition. I knew I was prettier than these girls, honestly, it wasn't so hard to beat. I remember when I used to go to a café called "Greens" with my mom every summer. They had the best organic coffee in town. I looked down the street to see if it was still open - and thank god that it was. I hated the fake coffee crap. The waitresses had green shirts. One waved at me as I waved back and quickly turned around. Did I know her? I don't think so, but I think she knew me. "Alison, get your ass in the car or I'm leaving and you're walking.". Someone tapped my shoulder, startled, I turned around to notice it was my mom. "You scared the shit out of me, don't do that again!", I told her with a stressed out tone. I got into the car, and I was excited when I saw that the house was beach front. I must have forgotten.

When we had finally arrived, I ran inside to get a glimpse of the rooms again. I wanted the best one and I couldn't let Jason get it ahead of me. I picked the one with the best ocean and beach view. When the movers arrived about an hour after us, I set up my bed so it was facing the balcony. I loved the cool summer breeze that came into my room. I decided to leave the unpacking for tomorrow. I walked out onto the balcony and took a deep breath before looking out at the horizon. I heard the waves crash against the rocks. Suddenly I spotted the girl from Green's café - the one who waved to me. She was alone, sitting on the a towel in the sand. I had to know who she was. "Alison, come help me with the boxes for the kitchen, NOW!", my mom yelled from downstairs. I ignored her, like I always and directly went through a couple of boxes to find my new yellow bikini. I head mom yell at me a couple more times, but I completely ignored her. I quickly changed into my bikini and grabbed a towel before trying up my hair into a messy bun.

I quickly ran downstairs and shouted "Going to the beach!". I heard my mom sigh and drop a box of plates before I slammed the front door and ran off to the beach. The girl was still sitting there, looking down at the ocean. I accidentally stepped on a branch, looked down and saw that my foot was bleeding. "Shit." I growled before stumbling to the ground on my back, my towel fell beside me before I sat up and grabbed my foot. I shook the sand out of my hair and rolled my eyes. I looked in front of me to see the girl about ten feet away from me. She turned around. The first thing I noticed were her brown eyes. She came up to me and whispered "I'm Emily.. Emily Fields.." and then she looked down at my foot. She took her towel and wrapped it gently against my foot without asking me first. "Are you okay?", she asked as she sat beside me. "Here, let me help..."


	2. New faces, dark past and changes

2 - New faces, dark past and changes.

I sat up and stretched before asking her "Uhm, do I know you from somewhere?", she smiled and kept her hand against my bloody foot. "I've seen you getting kicked out of one of CeCe Drake's parties last year.", She looked at me and let go of my foot, blowing warm air on the cut to help stop the stinging. "I admit she throws wicked parties, but that girl has a wild temper. I heard she once punched a girl in the jaw for hooking up with her boyfriend, that's rough!". Emily looked at me and then tilted her head. "Wait, that was...". I quickly interrupted after rolling my eyes. "Yes, that was me.. not my finest half-hour.". I told her after standing up. I looked up at the sky before noticing the grey clouds. I let my foot hit the warm sand before noticing it was the foot with the cut on it.

Emily looked at me and grabbed my arm. "Here me help you home, if you get any sand in your cut, you might get an infection.". She helped me walk home slowly. People in Cape May are friendlier than I thought. I couldn't help but think about her past. I always wondered if people have had it rough, but I guess compared to me, everyone has had it easy. When I was 9 years old, my mom's drinking problems escalated. Her and my dad would always argue day and night but one night - it got ugly. I heard the door slam downstairs, it was raining outside. I only remember because the power went out. I ran downstairs to find a flashlight and I saw my mom sitting in the rocking chair, crying. "Mom, what's wrong, is everything okay?". I asked her quietly, trying to turn on my flashlight.

She looked at me and told me to go back to bed. I walked closer to her and asked her again what was wrong. Before I knew it, she grabbed my arm and pulled me toward her before slamming the palm of her hand against my cheek. "Alison DiLaurentis, go to bed RIGHT NOW!", she yelled before letting go of my arm. I teared up and ran upstairs and locked my door, crying myself to sleep. Since then, I've never really been close to my mom. "So, which house is yours?", Emily asked as we reached the end of the sandy part of the beach. I looked at our new house and pointed. "It's this one right here, we just moved in today.", She helped me to my front porch before smiling. "Wow, it's an amazing house!", she said quietly while looking around the property. I sat down on the porch swing and placed my feet on the ground. "Uh, thanks for helping me home." I said in a quiet tone. She walked beside me and leaned on the railing, taking out a piece of paper from her bag and wrote something on it. "Here, if ever you need a tour guide or someone to sit on the beach with, text me, I always have my phone with me." She handed to me the piece of paper and smiled. I looked at her and took it before smiling and nodding. "Uhm, thanks Emily."

I stood up and walked to the front door as my mom called me in for dinner. "See you around.", I waved goodbye and saw her walk off into the distance. There was a bunch of unopened boxes in the kitchen but the table was perfectly set. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. It smelled like freshly baked bread and lasagna. As much as I despised my mom from time to time, she made the best lasagna. I sat down and grabbed a plate of lasagna and slowly started eating it. My mom was on the phone with a possible job employer. I finished up my plate quickly before hurrying upstairs to my new room. It was smaller than my old one, but the view was just simply amazing. I opened the balcony door and once again a fresh breeze took over my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and took out Emily's phone number from my pocket. I hesitated about putting it in my phone but caved in to the idea once I noticed the only person I technically knew from Cape May once punched me in the jaw.

I entered her phone number in my contacts list and then stood up and grabbed one of many boxes that had my neatly packed clothes inside of it. As much as I hated new things, this house was a big improvement compared to our last one. No one here knew my name or anything about my past or my family. I lay back on my bed before hearing my phone ring. I answered and heard Jason's distressed voice. "Ali, don't tell mom what happened." I narrowed my eyebrows before speaking, but Jason beat me to the punch. "I went to the bar and met this girl. I was driving her home and before I knew it some jerk ass rammed into the car on the driver's side. The car won't start. I'm at the hospital and we need a ride.". He hung up the phone and I sighed. How did I get stuck with an idiotic brother like him? I switched my phone to vibrate and struggled to find my car keys.

Before I knew it I was in the car and driving to pick up my brother. Since when did I do favors for him? Well... for anyone? Cape May was actually a nice town. Old buildings with a lot of shops. The road was very smooth, had no bumps. I had no idea where the hospital was - thank god there was a GPS in this car. I followed the directions and arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later. I parked and walked inside and saw Jason sitting in the waiting room - and sitting beside him, a girl with blond hair, exactly like mine. She turned her face towards me. I took a step back before noticing who it was. "Jason, what the HELL are you doing with CeCe Drake?!" I couldn't believe it. Jason with CeCe... what was going on? Didn't he know that she almost broke my jaw? I looked over at her and immediately my cheeks turned red. I refused to let that bitch sit in my car. I took out my phone and looked for Emily's number. "I might take you up on your offer." I hit send.


	3. Firsts

3 - Firsts.

CeCe Drake was like the Regina George from Mean Girls and the Blair Waldorf from Gossip Girl. Why was Jason even with her, why did I have to drive her home? I stood in front of her, a disgusted look came across my face before I could open my mouth. I could smell her perfume. It smelled like a perfume that only a slut would wear. But then again, to me, CeCe was a slut, a huge one. Every girl who was near my brother was considered a slut. I wanted to desperately wrap my hand around her neck until she turned blue. I gently shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Hurry up, I have better stuff to do than to drive around with you losers all night." I turned around and headed down the hall to the front entrance. Good thing I didn't park very far because I wasn't in the mood to walk. I sat in the drivers seat, obviously, and waited until Jason and CeCe were buckled up in the back. Well, CeCe could have stayed unbuckled for all I cared. I drove her home quickly and to my surprise the bitch even said thank you. When I got home, I went straight to my room. It was almost midnight and I was exhausted. I went into the bathroom down the hall and slowly removed my pants to remain in my red thongs. Afterwards, I took off my shirt and clipped off my bra to watch it fall down to the ground in front of me. I turned to the mirror and took in a deep breath. I could feel shivers trailing down my spine and across my stomach, even on my arms.

I turned my body to the side to observe my weight loss. I wanted.. no.. I needed to lose more weight. I lifted my eyes up to my chest before gently cupping my breasts gently into my hands and then I closed my eyes. I let my arms drop to my side. My heard began to race. It was so much easier to tell everyone that I had slept with a lot of guys than to say I was a virgin. Slowly, I stood on the edge of my feet and lowered one hand to the hem of my thong before hearing my phone vibrate. "Sounds good, meet up for coffee after supper then beach party to meet people? Don't worry - Not a CeCe party! -Em." It looks like I had plans for tomorrow after all. Emily seemed pretty out-going and decent to be around. I mean, I pretty much made anybody look good. To my surprise, she had texted me back quickly. "Sounds good.", I texted. "Meet you at Greens Café at about 7pm.", I replied before pulling up my green boxer shorts over my thong. I covered my chest with a tank top and headed to my room where I threw my dirty clothes on the ground beside my bed.

My head hit the pillow quickly and before I knew it, it was 11 am. I was TOTALLY not a morning person, and if anybody bothered me before I had a cup of coffee in my hands, the world might be over for them. My hair was messy and out of place. I was also in desperate need of a shower, a shower in the morning was very refreshing. I grabbed a towel from an unpacked box and headed to the washroom. My mom was already at work and Jason? Well, I didn't really care where he was. I walked into the washroom and flicked on the light and looked at my phone. "One new text message.", it said. I hit "view" and saw that it was from Emily. My eyes widened before I was able to see the message. "Can we meet up earlier? Party time changed.", My day was completely free so I didn't hesitate to reply. "Sure, meet up at 2pm instead of 7pm?", I hit send and placed my phone on the granite counter near the sink. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind, but nervous about hanging out with Emily was not one of them. I was usually nervous about meeting new people, but somehow, she was different.

I rid myself of my shirt and stood bare chested on my feet. I couldn't help but gently run my hand over my stomach and trail circles around my belly button. My breasts began to harden a little as I started to feel shivers trail everywhere across my body. My heart began to race as I lowered my hands to my waist and lowered my shorts, dropped them down to my ankles. My thong was.. wet. I was turned on. I felt it and it made me feel so damn good. "Ali, Ali.. get ready, it's not the time.." I thought to myself. I wrapped my thumbs around my thong and removed them from my aroused, fragile body. My feet entered the bath tub and within a few seconds, my body was drenched with warm water. My hands automatically reached for my vanilla scented body wash. Showers for me usually lasted forever but today I was in a hurry... PLUS I needed my coffee.. badly! I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my chest before running to my room. I had yet to unpack anything, so I simply put on a yellow summer dress, went to the washroom to dry and straighten my hair and then sprayed some strong vanilla perfume. I had only one thing on my mind at the moment : my organic coffee.

I grabbed my small black hand bag and put my golden anklet in the palm of my hand. I sat on my bed and gently took my anklet and looked at it. It was golden, and shiny. I got it for my sweet sixteen birthday from my dad. I could never go anywhere without it, it was my prized possession. My phone vibrated, I took it out of my bag. "I'm at your place, thought I'd pick you up. -Em." I blinked before noticing what she said. She was here... waiting for me. I hurried downstairs and locked the door behind me. I couldn't help but wonder if I had forgotten anything, I imagine if I left without it, it wasn't too important in the first place. Emily had a silver car, it was kind of cute - but I could tell it was cheaper than mine. I waved shyly and gently opened the door to the passengers seat. "Hey Ali, sorry if I'm early, the party got started early and I though we could hurry and get our coffee and head to the beach!", She had a pretty adorable smile and looked at me in a way that I could not yet understand. As she drove to the café, I looked out the window. There was something about Cape May that reminded me of Rosewood. I closed my eyes for a moment as Emily parked her car at Green's. "Tired?", she asked in a quiet voice. I opened my eyes quickly and yawned. "Long night, having a brother is a bitch.", I saw Emily get out of her car to grab us the best table. I grabbed my wallet and joined her. We talked about school, jobs and our future plans. One thing I liked about her is that she was easy to talk to.

We finished our coffee quickly as she asked me if I was ready to head to the beach party on Kahn beach. I nodded, I was excited to meet some new people. I payed for my coffee and followed her to her car. As we drove to the beach, we were both pretty silent, I guess we both needed to take a break from all the talking at Green's. "Kahn beach? Is it named like that for fun, or is it named after somebody?", I asked Emily while flicking on my sun glasses. She turned to me as we pulled into the parking lot for the beach. "It's named after the mayor's family. There's mayor Tom Kahn, his wife Elizabeth Kahn, and their sons Eric and Noel Kahn. Noel is in our grade actually, he's a HUGE jock..". She said as we both opened our doors. The beach was packed, there was a DJ, people dancing, and loads of coolers filled with alcohol. Now this was a party. I separated myself from Emily and grabbed some strong vodka drink. Vodka got me drunk so quickly. One drink lead to five, I wasn't drunk, but suddenly the party became way more fun. I talked to some people until I got bored. The DJ booth was pretty cool. I headed towards where the majority of people were dancing. I started moving my hips, letting my body flow to the beat of the music.

A lot of people were dancing alone, so I didn't feel as much as a loser. The DJ switched up songs to some rap and hip hop, a perfect song for a sexy guy to pop up behind me and start grinding on me. I looked around, there weren't many guys, but whatever, I danced. I was used to being the center of attention so it was only a matter of time before a guy came up to me. I swayed my hips to the beat of the music until I felt someone grab my waist from behind. "Finally." I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and grinding with the one behind me. After 3 minutes of intense and heavy grinding, I turned around, my eyes closed, and.. we kissed. The kiss felt like it lasted forever. I felt a rush of adrenaline flow through my body. I bit down on my lips as I deepened the kiss. I was beyond turned on. If there was a bed on the beach, I would be on it, and my clothes would certainly not be on. I pulled back before slowly opening my eyes and trailing over my lips with my index finger. My eyesight was fuzzy, I pictured a dark haired, blue eyed and six foot tall sexy guy. My eyes fluttered open as my vision became more clear. My jaw dropped quickly. I mumbled "What the hell..."... "Emily?", I whispered before taking a step back. She took a step towards me and before I knew it, I opened my mouth. "What the hell are you doing, what's wrong with you?". I turned around, my eyes started to water, I felt weak, I was so confused. I had never felt more embarrassed in my life. It was Emily. I grinded with Emily, I kissed Emily, and it all turned me on.

Piërcë


	4. I don't need a man or a woman

4 – I don't need a man or woman.

As I ran home, a million thoughts ran through my mind. What just happened? I thought to myself. Thankfully Kahn beach wasn't far from my place. I raced up my front porch and sat on our porch swing. Tears still streaming down my eyes, I noticed my phone was missing, but I didn't care. Confusion, anger and other emotions took over my body. ''Where the hell did I...'' I was wondering where in the hell I could have dropped my phone, though with all the dancing and moving, it was no surprise to me that I lost it.

''Is this yours?'' A voice spoke from nearby. I lifted up my head and quickly wiped my tears away. I would never let ANYONE see me in a weak state, I wouldn't want anyone to see that I was just like everybody, that I had a heart, that I had emotions, feelings, etc. The boy crept out from the dark beach and walked towards the steps on the porch. He was tall, well.. tall enough. His black wavy hair stood out, his bright green eyes making it hard to look away. ''I was going to give it to you at my party, but you kinda ran off quickly..'' His voice was soft, his smile standing out, and his teeth, were they ever white or what.

''Yeah, thanks.. I uhm, well. Yeah. I just needed to get out of there.'' I took a small breath, reaching out my hand to his to grab my phone. He easily let go of the phone when my hand glided onto his, feeling his soft, pale skin against mine. ''I'm Noel, by the way. Noel Kahn? Our family owns the beach where the party was.'' He smirked, his hand reached the back of his neck as he took a small step back. ''I know it might be a lot to take in, but I saved my contact information in your phone, in case you just want to hang out, I haven't seen you around, so you're new in town I suppose.'' And he was right, I was new, and I thought this would be easy, but how wrong was I.

''Thanks Noel.'' I smiled, well.. I fake-smiled. I wasn't in the mood to be happy right now, I was mad. I was mad that Emily would do that. I just had to let it go and hope that nobody really paid attention, or took any photos for that matter. I looked at Noel and gave him a genuine smile as he waved goodbye and walked towards his party. It was getting late, and I had to go shopping for school tomorrow, since the first day was in two days, I needed the newest and up to date clothes, technology, anything that could help my status at a new school.

As he disappeared into the distance, I bent down, my knees on the hard porch floor, to pick up my heels, which were full of sand, and that cost me 1,000$. I stood up and quietly crept into the house. Jason was probably out sleeping with CeCe, and my mom was sleeping, which is what she always did. I locked the door and turned off the porch light, making it pitch black all around the house. I liked the dark. It was fun to play tricks on my old friends in Rosewood when it was this dark, just simply creeping behind them to make them jump, or scream... even drop everything that was in their hands.

As I walked up the stairs, I made my way to my room, which had a nice breeze coming from the beach. I stood in my doorway, absorbing the fresh air. My phone vibrated, indicating I had a text messages. It was from Emily. I raised a brow, feeling my cheeks burn up a little bit. Why would she text me. WHY. I didn't want to answer, but the urge was stronger than me. I opened the text message to a long paragraph. ''Ali, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to do all those things, they just happened. We both had too much booze, and.. uhm. To be honest, you seemed to be enjoying all the shit that was going on.. I don't want you to hate me for tonight, let's meet up again, please? - Em.''

I rolled my eyes and threw my phone on the bed. I wasn't in any mood to reply to her, knowing if I did, I would simply blow off on her and make her cry. The fabric of my clothing hit the ground as I stood bare skinned in my room, near the upstairs balcony door. The door to my room was closed; and locked, nobody could bother me, even though the two who lived with me were either sleeping or out. I just needed to calm down, I needed to forget what had happened earlier. My back hit the cold wall quickly as I slowly sat down, my nude body hitting the cold hardwood floor. I felt my nipples harden, my breathing hitched some, my eyes closed. My right hand traced little circles on my thighs, my fingertips working the magic while my left hand fondled my breasts, hardening my nipples more and more each passing second.

The arousal grew more and more each passing second. I felt myself getting wet, I wanted to move straight to the point, though I kept teasing my body, I wanted to see how much I could take. My legs automatically spread apart, enough for one hand to wander between my legs. There was no stopping me now, I needed to release, I was so close. I arched my back a little bit, my hand moving at a faster pace. Little moans escaped my mouth, sharp moans. I covered my mouth with my free to not allow my mother to be awoken by a moan, I didn't want to be bothered, not when I was this close to climax. My body was warming up, I felt tighter than usual, which was a good sign. My finger slowly slid in and made it's way to my g-spot. Letting another sharp moan out, I scratched the floor beside me and took my finger out, only to place it back it at a steady pace.

Seconds later, I felt my climax take over my whole body. I was shaking, my body turned cold, I let out a soft sigh and exhaled. I had yet to release, though it was to come soon. I slipped out my finger and slightly rubbed the side of my labia, finally releasing a little bit. A relaxed feeling took over my body as I slowly stood up, my hands gripping onto the door for balance, my bare body made it's way onto my bed where I quickly closed my eyes and fell asleep. After my twenty minutes of pleasing myself, I knew I was going to sleep well tonight.


End file.
